Presidents of the United States (In the Long Run)
A list of Presidents of the United States. 45. Donald Trump (R-NY), 2017-2025 Donald J. Trump (b. 1946, d. ) was America's 45th President and its first one without any prior politcal experience. First Term (2017-2021) The Spring of 2020 would bring along a massive increase of NASA's budget (to 53.1 billion USD), in order to achieve its 2024 moon landing goal, which was probably one of the only major bills in the Trump presidency that would gain massive bipartisan support (most Republicans signed to appease Trump and Trump supporters, At the end of his first term, he would be pitted against the Democratic ticket of Joe Biden and Kamala Harris, which was known for a lot of infighting. The debates would be called "Retirement Home Debates" due to the senility of the two candidates, despite this Trump was more mentally composed and was considered as easily winning against Biden. In November, Trump would win 270 of the electoral votes while Biden would win 268 (Trump winning Wisconsin and ME-02, Biden winning Michigan and Pennsylvania), making it the closest election in modern history. In the December after the election, the markets would crash, bringing on the next Recession. Second Term (2021-2025) In 2021, out of all judges residing over the Supreme Court in 2019, Stephen Breyer unexpectedly announced his retirement, due to health concerns. Trump would nominate conservative Amy Coney Barrett to take his place. Barrett would be narrowly approved of by the Senate, resulting in a 6-3 conservative majority. 46. Elizabeth Warren (D-MA), 2025-2033 Elizabeth Warren (b. 1949, d. ) was America's 46th President and its first female one and the first president born in Oklahoma. Her Vice President, Cory Booker, would be America's first African American vice president. Cabinet *Vice President: Cory Booker (D-NJ), 2025-2033 State Department *Secretary of State: Former HUD Secretary Julian Castro (D-TX), 2025-2033 *Deputy Secretary of State: John D. Feeley (D), 2025- *Ambassador to Japan: Jack Schlossberg (D-NY), 2025-2031 (Retired to run for the New York Senate seat) First Term (2025-2029) In her first year (2025), the Castro Plan would be approved of by Congress, . The Castro Plan was considered a modern-day Marshall Plan as it would send nearly $155 billion USD in aid to Central America, being named after a frequent advocate of it and Secretary of State, Julian Castro. 2027 brought along her signing of the Judiciary Act of 2027, which would expand the Supreme Court to 13 justices total (1 Chief Justice and 12 Associate Justices) by adding four more justices, nearly 90 years after President Franklin D. Roosevelt proposed his Judicial Procedures Reform Bill of 1937 ("court-packing plan"). Nominees would be Barack Obama (approved to ), Tino Cuéllar (approved to ), Monica Márquez (approved to ) and Edmond E. Chang (approved to ), bringing liberal to a majority of 7-6 (albeit with moderates on both sides). Second Term (2029-2033) 47.Ron DeSantis (R-FL), 2033-2041 First Term (2033-2037) During 's third month in office, Supreme Court Justice Ruth Bader Ginsburg would pass away at age 100. DeSantis would nominate to take her place. 48. Alexandria Ocasio-Cortez (D-NY), 2041-2049 Alexandria Ocasio-Cortez (b. 1989, d. ) was America's 48th President and its first Puerto Rican/Boricua president. 49. (R- ), 2049-2057 50. (D- ), 2057-2065 Category:In the Long Run Category:Presidents of the United States